Hairspray (2007 film)
Hairspray, is a 2007 musical film, based on the 2002 Broadway musical of the same name, which in turn was based on the 1988 film with the same name. It's set in 1962 Baltimore, Maryland. The film follows Tracy Turnblad, an optimistic girl who wants to be on The Corny Collins Show, and rallies against the racial segregation. Plot May 3, 1962: Tracy Turnblad, a cheerful, overweight high school student living in Baltimore, Maryland steps out of her apartment and endures a day’s worth of school before she and her best friend, Penny Pingleton, can watch their favorite TV show, The Corny Collins Show, a teen dance show broadcast from Baltimore’s station WYZT. The teenagers featured on the show attend Tracy and Penny's school, among them the arrogant and wealthy Amber von Tussle and her boyfriend, Link Larkin, the lead male dancer on the show. Amber’s mother, Velma manages WYZT and goes out of her way to make sure Amber is featured and that The Corny Collins Show remains a racially segregate program. Corny Collins and his Council Members are white; black kids are only allowed on the show on "Negro Day", held the last Thursday of each month and hosted by R&B DJ Motormouth Maybelle, who owns the local record shop. Tracy's reclusive mother, Edna, and Penny's strict, religious mother, Prudy, disapprove of their daughters' fascination with the program, despite the fact that Prudy watches the show herself; Tracy's father, Wilbur, a joke-shop proprietor, is more lenient. One day, Corny Collins announces that a Council Member is going on a leave of absence, and that auditions for a replacement will be held the next morning during school hours. When Tracy attends, Velma rejects her at the audition for being overweight and supportive of integration. Tracy is sent to detention by Miss Wimsey for skipping school, where she learns that the “Negro Day” kids practice their dances in the detention hall. Tracy befriends the students' best dancer, Motormouth Maybelle's son, Seaweed, who teaches Tracy several dance moves. As Tracy leaves detention, she accidentally bumps into Link and dreams of a life with him when he winks at her. At a record hop, Tracy’s moves attract the attention of Corny Collins and he appoints her to the Council. Tracy becomes one of Corny's most popular Council Members. This threatens Amber's chances of winning the show's yearly "Miss Teenage Hairspray" pageant and her relationship with Link, as he grows fonder of Tracy. Mr. Pinky, a slightly off-centered salesman, suggests that Tracy be the spokesgirl for his Hefty Hideaway boutique. Tracy convinces Edna to accompany her to the Hefty Hideaway and act as her agent, and in the process helps cure her mother's agoraphobia. At school, Tracy introduces Seaweed to Penny, and the two are instantly smitten. One afternoon, Amber arranges for Tracy to be sent to detention. But her plan somewhat fails when Link follows by saying "kiss my ass" to Mr. Flak. Seaweed invites the girls and Link to follow him and his sister Little Inez to a Sock Hop/platter party at Motormouth Maybelle's record shop. When Edna finds Tracy at the shop she tries to take her home, until Maybelle convinces her to stay and tells her to take pride in herself. Maybelle informs everyone that Velma has canceled "Negro Day". Tracy suggests that Maybelle and the others stage a Demonstration (people) protest march, which they plan for the next afternoon, a day before the "Miss Teenage Hairspray" pageant. Realizing that he has a chance at stardom by singing at the pageant, Link does not attend the demonstration, disappointing Tracy. After the party, Edna goes to Wilbur's shop to flirt with him. Velma gets there first and unsuccessfully tries to seduce Wilbur. Edna arrives and accuses Wilbur of infidelity. Edna, out of hatred for Velma, forbids Tracy from being on the show. Wilbur and Edna soon reconcile. The next morning, Tracy sneaks out of the house to join the protest, which comes to a halt at a police roadblock set up by Velma. The protesters are arrested, but Tracy runs to the Pingletons, where Penny hides her in a fallout shelter. Prudy catches Tracy and calls the police before tying Penny to her bed. Seaweed and his friends, having been bailed out by Wilbur, help Tracy and Penny escape. Meanwhile, Link visits Tracy’s house to look for her after hearing on the radio on what had happened and realizes that he loves her. Seaweed and Penny also acknowledge their love during the escape from her house. With the pageant underway, Velma places police officers around WYZT to stop Tracy. She also changes the pageant tallies so Amber is guaranteed to win. Penny arrives at the pageant with Edna "incognito", while Wilbur, Seaweed, and the Negro Day kids help Tracy infiltrate the studio in time to participate in the Miss Teenage Hairspray dance contest. Link breaks away from Amber to dance with Tracy; later, he pulls Little Inez, who has just arrived at WYZT with Maybelle, to the stage to dance in the pageant. Little Inez receives the most votes and wins the pageant, officially integrating The Corny Collins Show. Velma loudly declares her frustration, informing her daughter of the tally-switching scheme. Unknown to Velma, Edna and Wilbur have turned a camera on her, and Velma's outburst is broadcast on the air, causing her to be fired from the program. Meanwhile, The Corny Collins Show set explodes into a celebration as Tracy and Link cement their love with a kiss. Cast and Characters *mikayla glazeas Tracy Edna Turnblad *John Travolta as Edna Turnblad *Michelle Pfeiffer as Velma Von Tussle *Christopher Walken as Wilbur Turnblad *Amanda Bynes as Penny Pingleton *James Marsden as Corny Collins *Queen Latifah as Motormouth Maybelle *Brittany Snow as Amber Von Tussle *Zac Efron ad Link Larkin *Elijah Kelley as Seaweed J. Stubbs *Allison Janney as Prudy Pingleton * as Mr. Harriman F. Spritzer *Jayne Eastwood as Miss Wimsey *Jerry Stiller as Mr. Pinky *Taylor Parks as Little Inez Stubbs * George King as Mr. Flak *Brad as Brad *Hayley Podschun as Tammy *Phillip Spaeth as Fender *Cassie Silva as Brenda *Nick Baga as Sketch *Sarah Jayne Jensen as Shelley *Jesse Weafer as I.Q. *Kelly Fletcher as Lou Ann *J.P. Ferreri (private detective) as Joey *Spencer Liff as Mikey *Laura Edwards as Vicky *Tabitha Lupien as Becky * as Bix *Joshua Feldman as Jesse *Becca Sweitzer as Darla *Everett Smith as Paulie *Tiffany Engen as Noreen *Brooke Engen as Doreen *person 1 as Dynamite 1 *person 2 as Dynamite 2 *person 3 as Dynamite 3 Soundtrack #"Good Morning Baltimore" – Tracy Turnblad #"The Nicest Kids in Town" – Corny Collins and Council Members #"It Takes Two" – Link (only coda used) #"(The Legend of) Miss Baltimore Crabs" – Velma Von Tussle and Council Members #"I Can Hear the Bells" – Tracy Turnblad #"Ladies' Choice" – Link Larkin #"The Nicest Kids in Town (Reprise)" – Corny Collins and Council Members #"The New Girl in Town" – Amber Von Tussle, Tammy, Shelley, and The Dynamites #"Welcome to the '60s" – Tracy Turnblad, Edna Turnblad, The Dynamites, and Hefty Hideaway Employees #"Run and Tell That" – Seaweed J. Stubbs, Little Inez Stubbs, and Detention Kids #"Big, Blonde, and Beautiful" – Motormouth Maybelle #"Big, Blonde, and Beautiful (Reprise)" – Edna Turnblad and Velma Von Tussle #"(You're) Timeless to Me" – Edna Turnblad and Wilbur Turnblad #"I Know Where I've Been" – Motormouth Maybelle and Company #"I Can Wait" – Tracy Turnblad (deleted song) #"Without Love" – Link Larkin, Tracy Turnblad, Seaweed J. Stubbs, Penny Pingleton, and Detention Kids #"(It's) Hairspray" – Corny Collins and Council Members #"You Can't Stop the Beat" – Tracy Turnblad, Link Larkin, Penny Pingleton, Seaweed J. Stubbs, Edna Turnblad, Motormouth Maybelle, and Company #"Come So Far (Got So Far to Go)" – Queen Latifah (Motomouth Maybelle), Zac Efron (Link Larkin), Nikki Blonsky (Tracy Turnblad), and Elijah Kelley (Seaweed J. Stubbs) (end credits) #"Mama, I'm a Big Girl Now" – Ricki Lake (1988 Tracy Turnblad), Marissa Jaret Winokur (Broadway Tracy Turnblad), and Nikki Blonsky (2007 Tracy Turnblad) with Harvey Fierstein (Broadway Edna Turnblad) (end credits) #"Cooties" – Aimee Allen (American pop star) (end credits) Home Media Hairspray was released in standard DVD and HD Blu-ray Disc formats in Region 1 on November 20, 2007. The Blu-ray disc is encoded with 7.1 channel DTS-HD Master Audio. The standard DVD was released in two versions: a one-disc release and a two-disc "Shake and Shimmy" edition. Bonus features on the two-disc release include two audio commentary|audio commentaries, a feature-length production documentary, featurettes on the earlier versions of Hairspray, dance instruction featurettes, deleted scenes including Tracy's deleted song "I Can Wait", a slightly extended ending, and an alternate version of the "Big, Blonde and Beautiful" reprise, and behind-the-scenes looks at the production of each of the film's dance numbers. The Blu-ray release, a two-disc release, includes all of the features from the two-disc DVD, and includes a picture-in-picture behind-the-scenes feature, which runs concurrently with the film. An HD DVD version of the film was originally slated for release in 2008, but has since been canceled due to New Line Cinema's announcement that it would go Blu-ray exclusive with immediate effect, thus dropping HD DVD support. Televised airings In February 2010 USA Network acquired the cable rights to the film, but due to unknown problems it didn't air til July of that year. Sister networks Oxygen and Bravo have also aired the film. In February 2011 ABC Family acquired cable rights to air the film. From 2010-2011 USA showed the film in its entirety, then when it aired in 2012 it was heavily edited to fit into a two-hour time-slot. Oxygen and Bravo have aired this version as well. ABC Family broadcasts the film in its entirety, albeit the closing credits being marginalized. Sister network ABC has also aired the film as of February 2011. The film is rated TV-PG without sub-ratings on USA, Oxygen and Bravo, and on ABC Family and ABC it is rated TV-PG-DL for Suggestive Dialogue, and Mild Language. Cancelled Sequel Due to Hairspray's financial success, New Line Cinema had asked John Waters (filmmaker) to write a sequel to the film. Waters reunited with director/choreographer Adam Shankman for the project, and songwriters Marc Shaiman and Scott Wittman were set to compose the film's musical numbers. The story would have looked at Tracy's entering the late '60s era of music and the British Invasion, and used the Vietnam War as a backdrop. While no official casting was announced, New Line said that they hoped to "snag much of the original Hairspray cast." The sequel was set for a mid-July 2010 release by Warner Bros, which owns New Line Cinema. However in June 2010, director Shankman told British press that Hairspray 2 is no longer in development. External Links *Official Website Category:Hairspray movies Category:Movies Category:Films Category:2007 films Category:Live-Action films